detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 9
|} |- !Director: |Masato Ibe |- !Screenplay: |Yoshikazu Sugiyama |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 8 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 10 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle Heiji Hattori and the Locked Room Unseen Weapon Murder Mystery! The East-West Detective Reasoning Battle (服部平次と密室殺人見えない凶器のナゾ! 東西探偵推理バトル Hattori Heiji to Misshitsu Satsujin Mienai Kyōki no Nazo! Tōzai Tantei Suiri Batoru) Characters introduced Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Eighth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi holds up the soccer ball and exclaims that it's a bomb. Ran is shocked and points out that there's less than a minute left on the timer on the password console. Shinichi and Ran both remember the date 2010.09.18 as referring to the case where Shinichi and a high-school detective from Osaka met. Shinichi is troubled though because there are several keywords possible for the password panel and he doesn't know which to choose. Case 'Situation ' Shinichi is juggling a soccer ball with his feet when Ran comes up behind him and asks if he's really just going to go home from school. She's surprised because the high-school detective from Osaka is going to be visiting and she thinks Shinichi would be interested in meeting him, but Shinichi declines. At the same time, two high school students, a boy and a girl, are walking around looking for the bus stop to take them to Teitan High School. The high-school detective, Heiji Hattori, is saying how he doesn't feel like meeting Shinichi either to his best friend, Kazuha Toyama. Kazuha points out that Heiji is actually probably worried about meeting Shinichi and that recently the saying "East is Kudo, West is Hattori" has been floating around. Heiji, annoyed, tells Kazuha to say "West is Hattori, East is Kudo" instead. Kazuha remarks that Heiji really is worried and rubs some of Shinichi's popularity in Heiji's face. Heiji comments how he's going to be raising the tension in Tokyo and Kazuha asks him if he has his lucky charm, commenting the one time he forgot it that he really got hurt. At that moment, Heiji spots a man on a bicycle in a hoodie wearing a bandana over his face stealing the purse of a lady walking down the opposite street. Heiji hands Kazuha his kendo gear and runs after the thief. Shinichi and Ran continue to walk home from school when they're suddenly passed by the man on the bicycle and Heiji. Shinichi uses the soccer ball he's been carrying to kick the ball and knock the man on the bicycle off. The ball bounces so hard off of the man that it ends up bouncing into and breaking the window of a nearby house. As Shinichi walks towards the house to apologize, he hears music, a dog barking, the sound of even more glass shattering, and a woman's scream. Shinichi tries to open the gate to the house but it's locked as Heiji notices him from a distance while keeping the thief from running off. Kazuha finally catches up to him and Heiji then puts her in charge of the thief and he runs off towards Shinichi. The thief tries to escape but Kazuha flips him using her aikido. Kazuha sees Ran waiting in the distance and yells at her to call the police. Shinichi is about to jump over the gate of the house when Heiji stops him, telling Shinichi to leave this up to him, and starts to climb over the gate first. Yoshino Fujimaru, one of the owners of the house, arrives and asks the two boys what's going on. Shinichi starts to explain when Heiji interrupts him and tells Yoshino that they heard a scream coming from her house. Yoshino leads the two to the detached house in the back of the property, but the door is locked and she's unable to get in. Heiji is about to break down the door when Yoshino's composer husband, Kazuo, finally answers the door. He says nothing and seems to be in a state of shock. Yoshino runs past him into a room and is shocked by what she sees, backing away into some of the controls for the sound systems in the room. |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **When Yoshino tries to get the door open to the detached house she wonders "Maybe they're so seriously hurt they can't answer". **When the glass broke in the picture frame, Shinichi had heard music and the sound of a dog barking. **Shinichi's soccer ball broke the window in the side of the room Hideko was found, but Heiji points out that the soccer ball couldn't have possibly broken the glass in the picture frame because it wouldn't have had enough momentum and there were several objects in the way that would prevent the ball from hitting the frame. Shinichi also points out that there was a time gap between when his ball shattered the window and when the picture frame glass was heard to have broken. **All the windows and entrances to the house were locked. **Kazuo didn't answer the door immediately when Yoshino continued to call for him. **It is revealed that Kazuo has been having an affair with his assistant Hideko and that Yoshino has known about it for about three months. When Yoshino had confronted Kazuo about it, Kazuo blamed Hideko and said he would break it off right away, threatening to kill Hideko if she didn't comply. **Before marrying Kazuo, Yoshino was Kazuo's assistant and helped him compose music. **Shinichi notices that in the living room there's a nail for a picture on the wall, but the picture and its frame are missing. Shinichi also notices a receipt for picture frames in the room. Sato later confirms that the receipt was for repairing the glass of the picture that belongs in a pair with the one that broke on Hideko. **There are several minor cuts on the upper part of Hideko's body, but none of her clothes have holes in them. Kazuo redressed Hideko's body and turned off the music before answering the door to help conceal his affair. Kazuo doesn't deny this but claims he's not responsible for murdering Hideko. **Kazuo got off the couch before the picture glass broke in order to examine the soccer ball that landed on the floor in the room. He heard a sound that reminded him of "trembling" when the picture glass suddenly broke on its own, landing on Hideko. *'Conclusion' Shinichi and Heiji conclude that Yoshino used a certain frequency of sound that humans cannot hear to resonate with natural frequency of the glass in the picture frame, causing the glass to break on top of Hideko. This is why before the glass broke everyone heard the dog barking: it was reacting to a sound that only it could hear. When Yoshino entered the room she had backed away towards the speaker controls to turn down the volume before anyone noticed it. It is revealed that Yoshino was trying to kill both Kazuo and Hideko and that the picture glass repair was because Yoshino had been testing to find out what frequency the glass would break at. *'Motive' Yoshino's motive for killing Hideko and attempting to murder Kazuo was revenge for the affair and Kazuo destroying the bond Yoshino thought she shared with him. Episode Resolution: The Ninth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi struggles to come up with the correct word for the three boxes when the correct password suddenly dawns on Ran and she enters "KI-ZU-NA" ("bonds"). The timer stops, the ball stops ticking, and the next room's door opens. Shinichi thanks Ran and Ran holds up her hand that is attached to Shinichi's with the handcuffs. She says that she's worried about the bonds between them. Shinichi comments that they should move on but as Shinichi walks towards the door, the handcuffs suddenly break lose and Ran falls to the floor. The door shuts before Shinichi can get back to Ran and now Shinichi is all by himself. Trivia *Shinichi's made-up name for himself is "Toiru" according to his explanation of how to write the kanji for it, but when spoken it sounds like "Doyle". See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes